To Proud To Show
by place-inside-my-mind
Summary: A story what happens to Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma if Bra dies. How will this effect them? How will Vegeta react? Will he be there for Bulma and Trunks? Read and find out! *Update*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, why would I waste my time writing a fanfic about it?  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
'Vegeta!' Bulma shouted. 'What is it, woman?' he asked unfriendly. Bulma stood by the window and he was wondering where she was staring at The big tree in the yard? A bit curious, he walked to her and looked. He saw something that made him a bit worried. Their youngest child, secretly his little princess, was hanging at a branch from the big tree in the yard. She was screaming for help and didn't look very pleased. 'You have to help her, Vegeta!' Bulma cried. Vegeta didn't heard her. He was still wondering how the little girl got there. A smack on his cheek woke him up. 'Help her!' Vegeta, annoyed, walked to the door and before opening it he said: 'If she falls, it won't be bad. She's a saiyan.' 'She is two, you ass!' Vegeta shrugged and opened the door. While walking to the tree, with absolute no hurry, he was confident she wouldn't fall. By the time he was two, he could beat the guardians of the Royal Palace on Planet Vegeta already without a sweat. But how did the brat got there, so high? So sure wasn't he actually. She was, after all a girl. He had no idea how strong Saiyan-woman where. He never knew them personally, so how should he know? But she had the spirit of Bulma and Bulma was strong. A little concerned he speeded up and ran to the yard. He got by the big tree and looked up. He didn't saw a thing. His heart shook and walked around the tree. Bra wasn't hanging somewhere. Then he looked down and saw Bra. He walked to her and saw her beautiful face covered with dirt and blood. He glanced to the window Bulma was standing behind and he saw her screaming in horror. He touched his little princess' face and stared at her. Ten seconds later Bulma arrived, but for Vegeta it felt it was a century. Bulma started crying and tried to wake her up. 'Get an ambulance here, you bastard!' she screamed. Vegeta ran inside the house, trying to find the phone. He never used the thing, but he did know how to, because Bulma was always talking to that loudmouthed wife of Kakarot. Where was the damn thing? He ran a room in, room out and another room it. There was it! He dialled 911 and a leisured voice of a woman, who picked up the phone, calmed him down a little. After stuttering the address the woman said the ambulance would be there as fast as possible. He walked slowly, complete confused, outside, to Bulma and Bra. He could fly Bra to the hospital, but if her back was broken he could damage her for life. He kneeled next to the little girl and petted her black hair. By the time the ambulance got there, it started to rain. Bra's black eyes began to fill with rainwater. 


	2. Chapter One The Hospital

Chapter 1. The hospital  
  
  
  
He knew this was serious. Father didn't pick him up by Goten to go to the hospital for nothing. Father would rather die than pick him up from Goten's house. He asked his mom again about what happened to Bra, his little sister. Bulma looked at him, deep sadly, which gave him a unpleasant and worried feeling. 'Bra fell, Trunks. The doctors are operating Bra right now.' 'When will she be able to play? I'm bored.' Trunks said, not noticing his parents knew Bra would probably never play again. 'Do you want something to eat?' mommy asked. 'Neh..Not hungry..' Trunks said annoyed. 'Shut up, brat.' Father said. 'But father, she just fell. I've been falling all over when I was two!' he replied. 'This is different, Trunks. Bra isn't that strong as you when you where that age. She falled badly, it's not your average fall.' Mom said. Trunks sighed and even he knew this was serious, he was sure his sis would be fine in about two days or so. He was be able to play with her and Goten very soon. He hoped she wasn't scared in such a unpleasant environment. She was scared in unknown environments and he wanted to be with her to comfort her if she was scared. Most of the time Bra was a little annoying brat, but it was his little sister and he wanted to protect her, because he loved her. If she was out here, he said to himself, he should be nicer to her and maybe allow her to play with him and Goten. Goten liked Bra because she was so small, and Trunks was sure he would like to play with her sometimes. Bra could be really funny, especially when she had dinner. She always smashed her little fingers in her food, driving father mad. Yeah, that was funny. She was pretty cool too when she grabbed their father's hair and pulled out a bush. Trunks smiled. He could see Bra sitting on his dad's shoulders pulling his hair out. Yeah, she always made his mom laugh. He never saw father laughing but he was sure his father thinks Bra is funny too. Trunks never was operated. He had a pretty bad feeling she was the first one to be operated and not him, so he wasn't able to comfort her and tell her about the surgery as she woke up and what would happen to her. He sighed again. 'Mom, how long will take the surgery?' he asked. 'I think about a few hours. Why don't you go read something. There are enough magazines around here.' 'Reading sucks. Only Gohan reads and sure, he's strong and very nice, but he's such a nerd sometimes. I bet all that reading made him a nerd.' 'That's not true, Trunks. I don't have time for a discussion like this. Be quiet.' 'You have plenty of time. You said yourself we'll be here for a few hours!'  
  
'Listen to you mother, brat, so shut up!' Vegeta shouted. Trunks shrugged and said he was going for a walk. They didn't respond to him and he decided to go to Bra. He desperately wanted to see her, checking if she was okay. He walked to the desk where a blonde nurse was sitting behind. 'Hey kid,' she said. 'What are you doing here?' Looking for my little sister, Trunks thought, but he didn't want to say that. He was sure he would get into trouble if he did something wrong. 'Eh.ehh.I..ah..I..was looking for an.euh..' Trunks looked around and saw lots of elevators with people running in and out. 'I'm looking for an elevator!' he said. The nurse pointed to the elevators with suspicious eyes and Trunks smiled to her, before he ran into the elevator. There where about five other people in the elevator. Trunks pushed a button, not knowing where he was going to, and looked at the other people. There where a few doctors, not having a happy look on their faces. There was a old woman crying, and Trunks wanted to know why, but he thought it would be impolite if he would do that. There was a younger man leaning to the walls of the elevator with a happy smile on his face. As the man realized Trunks was looking to him, his smile got bigger. The elevator stopped and Trunks ran out of the lift. According to the big sign on the left wall he was on the first floor. A word was written under it, but he didn't know what it ment. 'Tr.traum..trauma!' The word was trauma. He had no idea what it ment. There was written something next to it. 'Room.' That word wasn't hard. Trauma Room, the sign said. He had stared so intense to the words that he didn't notice that people where running around him, calling weird names, like 'several hemorrhages in belly' or something like that. He recognized a doctor, it was the same man who told his parents about Bra's condition. He didn't understand a thing of it. The man had brought them to a waiting room, and he was glad he wasn't there anymore. He walked to the doctor and pulled his white coat. The doctor looked at him, a bit annoyed but that annoyed look disappeared when the doctor saw the tears in Trunks' eyes. 'Hey buddy, what's going on?' the doctor asked. Trunks wondered why the man didn't recognize him, after all it was just about an hour ago he had brought the -not complete- family to the waiting room. 'I am looking for my sister!' he said fiercely. 'And what's your sisters name, buddy?' 'Her name is Bra Briefs. She has been brought in today, I guess about an hour ago.' The doctors face become overcastted with a dark shadow, as Trunks said that. 'Hey buddy, I was just going to your parents. Why don't you come with me? I'll explain you everything.' 'But is she okay?' 'C'mon, lets see you parents.' The doctor walked to the elevators and left Trunks with the decision to go with him or not. Trunks decided to stick with the doctor and followed him. As they arrived by the room his parents where, Trunks pulled the doctor's white coat again. 'Is my sis okay?' 'Just come in the room, buddy.' Trunks didn't liked the fact the doctor called him 'buddy'. He shook his head and walked, with the doctor into the room.  
  
To be continued...just read chapter 2, which is coming up! 


	3. Chapter 2 Bra´s condition

Chapter 2. Bra's condition  
  
Trunks followed the doctor into the room. Bulma's head shrugged and she leaned against Vegeta, who didn't even push her away. Vegeta could feel Bulma needed him right now. He never liked it when she hugged him or leaned against him, in fact, he hated that, but right now it was okay. Maybe because he was feeling awful. Not that he did care about the little brat, but this whole thing could affect their relationship. And that was what scared him. Changes. His whole life was one big mess, and after he finally settled down and found some rest and peace, it would be horrible if everything would change. He was sure he would die if that would happen. His relationship, although he never showed it, was the most important thing for him on earth, no, in this entire universe. He wasn't looking for power or dominating races anymore. He was happy, here on earth. A stupid accident like this could change everything, and that was impossible for him. It would only happen if the brat would die, or maybe she was already dead. He took a look at the doctor, who just came in. The man didn't look very pleased. A bad feeling took place in his heart. 'I am so sorry I have to tell you this..' the doctor said softly. Vegeta knew what was going to happen. He felt the woman next to him shocking and crying. She held his arm tight to her chest. 'The injuries where to complicated. Her guts detonated when she hit the ground. And even if she did survive, her back was broken. She would sit the rest of her life in a wheelchair.' Bulma silently started to cry. She was too shocked to even say something. Vegeta's heart shrinked by the sadness of his mate. 'Mom? What happened to Bra? Is she dead? What's wrong? Tell me!' Trunks shouted. Bulma didn't reply and hugged Trunks, still crying. The doctor kneeled by Trunks. 'I'm afraid you sister is gone. She was badly hurt. We tried everything, but..' 'WHAT?' Trunks cried. 'You're lying! Where is she, you big jerk! I want to see my sister! Where is she?' Before the doctor could reply, Trunks was already gone. He flew trough the corridors of the hospital, crying.  
  
Vegeta became a little bored. It wasn't exactly something he had in mind this morning, watching his dead daughter. Bulma sat on a comforting chair next to Bra's bed, petting, touching, and kissing her. Vegeta just stood there, wondering what would happen next. He wasn't impressed how his daughter looked like, bloody, bruised, and with still some dirt on her face. He belly was completely covered with bandage. He saw so many dead people in his life, this wasn't exactly the worst thing he'd ever seen, altough it was his daughter. He wasn't really attached to Bra. He didn't had a special bond with her or something, nor did he with Trunks. 'I think I'm going home,' he said. Bulma didn't answer and keeped petting Bra. 'I said, I'm going home, ' he said, trying to be soft. 'Okay,' Bulma said hoarse. Vegeta opened the door which seperated the room with his dead child in it from the halls of the enormous hospital and began heading for the exit.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks sat crying on a chair, while Chi-chi hugged him. Chi-chi had no idea what happened to the boy, but he needed a person where he could cry his heart out. She was wondering what happened. Maybe his father did something to him. That was a good reason to cry. Vegeta was after all the most arrogant man in this universe, so he could hurt someone easily. But Trunks grew up with Vegeta, and he was probably used to his father's cocky way of communicating.  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corps. Vegeta was thinking how Bra could die by felling out of a tree. He didn't feel sad or something, he just wondered how she got in the tree and why she died. The tree wasn't that high. He sighed. Everything was messed up and he didn't like that. This could affect his relationship with his mate and that would be horrible. He had to do something! But what? He had no idea how to be a good husband or a father. His family probably needed him or something, Where was the boy actually? He didn't see him since he came home. Probably crying somewhere no one could see him. He sighed. Oh God, I wish I knew what to do....he tought. That was the problem. He didn't know how to. Maybe he had to find the boy and comfort him. That was what earthlings did if some of them died. Hug a person, trying to be soft with them. It sounded like bullshit, but he could try. But where was the boy?  
  
'Trunks, what happened?' Goku asked. Trunks was still crying, hugged by Chi- chi. Goten stood next to the chair Chi-chi sat in, wondering why Trunks cried. Even when Trunks' dad died when he blew himself up to save the world form Buu, he didn't cry. Well, maybe a little, but not like this. His best friend was hysteric! ' Trunks, what happened? Has it something to do with your dad?' Goten asked. 'No...no' Trunks cried, snot coming out of his nose. 'It..it had no...othing to do with..with..dad...' 'Is it your mom?'Chi-chi asked. 'Or is it Bra? Did something bad happened to her?' 'Bra...Bra died....Bra is dead...' Trunks snuffled. 'WHAT?' Goku yelled. Chi-chi slapped him, telling him to calm down. 'You're making it worse for the boy!' she muttered. ' How did that happen Trunks? Are you sure?!' Goten shrieked. 'Trunks, honey, what happened to her?' Chi-chi asked. 'Well, you..you know that big..tr..tree in our y..yard? Trunks asked. Chi- chi nodded and Trunks continued. 'Well...we don't know..how..how..she g..got there..b..but she fell and..and...the am..ambulance brought her to the h..hospital and she had surgery but it didn't work or something....and her back was broken the doctor said and she died....I don't understand' Trunks said soft. 'Oh my God.' Goku sag in a chair and covered his face with his hands.  
  
To be continued....... 


End file.
